Into the night
by VestidoyCorbata
Summary: Bella había sido engañada. Una oportunidad se le presentó y ella supo qué hacer. Gracias a ese dolor se permitió conocer la mejor experiencia de su vida. "No hay mal que por bien no venga" One shot.


Le di una última pasada a mi ropa extendida sobre la cama. Suspiré y me senté al borde. ¿Era esto lo que quería hacer? ¿Valía la pena? ¡Mierda sí! Supongo, que en parte, al terminar con esa maldita relación en la que estaba estancada hace 2 años, me liberé. Logré romper esas cadenas que con tanta paciencia había cargado como una condenada, cuando fui yo la que me había impuesto a amar a Mike. Al idiota que conocí 4 años atrás a comienzo de la universidad.

Al principio, todo comenzó como una placentera amistad, teníamos nuestros encuentros casuales, pero eso quedaba reducido en pocas palabras: una amistad con beneficios. No puedo presumir de sus encantos físicos, pero en la cama, podía satisfacer muy bien las necesidades de cualquier mujer.

Valió la pena todo los obstáculos que habíamos librado, pero, no sé qué nos pasó, o mejor dicho, qué _le_ pasó. Un día volviendo de la universidad a mi departamento en el centro de Seattle, pasé a comprar unas botanas para el sencillo plan que tenía preparado, que incluía ver una película, y pasarla bien juntos, siendo nosotros mismos.

Con dos bolsas en una mano, y mi bolso, que Rosalie me había regalado para mi último cumpleaños, al hombro, ubiqué las llaves en la cerradura de la puerta de mi apartamento; esperando no hacer mucho ruido para que todo resultara como debía serlo, una sorpresa. Al abrir la puerta, muy despacio, las luces del living, que se abría paso frente a mí, estaban completamente apagadas. Sólo entraba un leve halo de luz de luna llena por las cortinas al fondo de la habitación. Supuse que Mike aún no había llegado, o sólo estaba visitando un rato a Emmett en el edificio del frente. Emmett y Rosalie eran una pareja maravillosa que sólo tenían 3 años más que nosotros, pero al instante de conocernos, comenzamos a salir los 4 en citas dobles. Resultaron ser unos maravillosos amigos.

Me encogí de hombros, y secundando esta acción, me dirigí a la cocina, y sin hacer mucho ruido, busqué los recipientes adecuados para colocar los alimentos que traía. Ubiqué todo sobre la mesita ratonera que se encontraba al frente del sillón marrón del living; cuando me disponía a prender el televisor sentí unos pasos fuera del departamento, supuse que sería Mike que estaba a punto de entrar. Y no me equivoqué al verlo entrar de espaldas, con su característica cabellera rubia, cuando me percaté de la presencia de alguien más. Pero no era cualquier "alguien", era una mujer que estaba empujando suavemente a Mike para que entrara completamente al apartamento con unas risitas seguidos de unos gemidos, que al instante me anticiparon todo. Mi corazón se paró en ese mismo instante. Esto no podía estar pasándome, no a mí, ¿por qué? Me enderecé correctamente, y tomé el suficiente aire como para hacer lo que en mi cabeza cruzó. Ellos no me habían visto pero yo sí a ellos. Y esto dolería, pero era lo correcto. Cuando finalmente, la puerta se cerró ambos se dieron vuelta, y la cara de Mike no tenía precio. Y mucho menos la cara de su acompañante. Tomé aire nuevamente, porque lo había perdido al darme cuenta de quién era ella. Jessica Stanley. ¿Por qué justamente, ella? La vida no era justa. Pero a estos dos, les daría la condena que se merecían. Quise hablar, pero el desgraciado de Mike me interrumpió con una maldita frase cliché.

-Bella, esto no es lo que parece- ¡Dios! ¿Tan estúpida me creía? La rubia teñida que se encontraba a su lado sonreía petulante, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Oh, no. No me ganaría ahora. Pero el insoportable gesto de terror plantado en el rostro de Mike, me hizo reaccionar.

-Oh sí que es lo que parece, Mike- Escupí su nombre, con evidente asco. No podía creer esto; respiré profundo y sonreí engreída para no demostrarle cuánto me dolía- Quiero que alces tus cosas ahora mismo. Y te largues. No te mereces un solo minuto más de mi paciencia. ¿Quedó claro?

Mike miró a Jessica y en voz baja le pidió que lo esperara en la puerta. ¿Tan descarado podía ser? No le importaba que yo lo hubiera descubierto. No. Él se saldría con la suya de todas maneras. Ella hizo lo que le pidió. Y él se dirigió a nuestro cuarto, no sin antes dirigirme una mirada de perrito mojado. Oh, no. No cedería. Suficiente estaba sufriendo por dentro, aunque no lo dejara ver. Esperé pacientemente en la misma posición desde que todo comenzó, a que se dignara a salir de mi habitación y de mi apartamento. Y por lo tanto de mi vida.

Pocos minutos bastaron para que lo hiciera y sin mirarlo le señalé la puerta sin decirle una sola palabra. Él sabía lo que esto significaba. Sentí que me miraba, pero no giré mi cabeza en su dirección. Cualquier cosa que me rodeara, excepto él, sería más interesante para observar. Cuando finalmente sentí que la puerta se cerraba, me acerqué a la puerta y por la mirilla vi cómo tomados de la mano se iban juntos. Era imposible para mi cabeza, comprender lo que acababa de pasar, pero mi corazón sí lo hizo. Y dolió.

Llena de ira, dirigí mi vista a lo que había preparado. Y sin pensarlo, en un arranque de enojo destrocé todo lo que a mi paso se encontraba. Al piso, fueron a parar los vasos, recipientes con la comida, y otras cosas sin mucha importancia. No podía doler más. Miré todo a mí alrededor. Sabía que esto estaba mal, pero necesitaba cerrar los ojos. Olvidar todo por un momento. Por eso me dirigí a mi habitación y tal como estaba me dejé caer en la cama, sin hacer un mínimo esfuerzo de querer meterme bajo las sábanas, ni de cerrar la ventana que se encontraba abierta. Nada. Mis lágrimas corrían por mi rostro, mojando la almohada, las sábanas y el cobertor. Pero esa noche no haría nada más que dormir en los brazos de Morfeo.

El timbre de mi teléfono móvil, sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos nada oportunos ocurridos exactamente hacía 3 semanas. Corrí hasta la mesita auxiliar donde lo había dejado al llegar de la universidad. Lo tomé y sin mirar el contacto, atendí.

-¿Hola?

-¡Bella! Al fin contestas, me estaba preocupando- ¿Huh? Mi móvil no había sonado, me encogí de hombros y lo dejé pasar- ¿Ya estás lista? Pasaré en 40 minutos aproximadamente a buscarte, ¿ok?

- Emm sí, Alice. Más o menos. Ya termino- contesté dirigiéndome a mi habitación, mirando la ropa que esperaba en mi cama. Te espero, ¿sí?

- Está bien, nos vemos Bella –Colgué y me di cuenta que sí tenía 7 llamadas perdidas de Alice. Wow. Tenía que estar sorda.

Me dirigí al baño y me di una ducha rápida después de todo, tenía que poner manos a la obra. Al salir de la ducha, me sequé un poco el cabello con la toalla y me envolví en ella. Salí y fui hasta mi habitación. Comencé a vestirme pensando en el por qué había aceptado salir. Pero algo hizo clic, en mi cabeza. Estaba sola. Mike me había perdido, yo era una mujer hermosa, según las palabras de Rosalie y Alice. Esta última tenía 2 años menos que yo, y la había conocido por medio de Emmett. Resulta que ella era su hermana; por ende un día estando en casa de Emmett luego de lo ocurrido con Mike, ella se encontraba presente y nos habíamos llevado muy bien desde el comienzo. Al despedirme, ambas habíamos prometido tener más contacto, y así fue. Simplemente había encontrado a una amiga. Y de las mejores.

Terminé de vestirme, y me acerqué al espejo de cuerpo entero que se encontraba en la puerta de mi armario. Tomé mi maquillaje y comencé a darle a mi cara un poco de color. Sutil pero sexy. Esas habían sido las palabras de Alice al recomendarme la ropa, peinado y maquillaje adecuado para usar cuando fuéramos a un bar nuevo esta noche.

Cuando me estaba colocando finalmente la máscara de pestaña. El timbre del departamento sonó. Era temprano aún. Alice había dicho 40 minutos, y aún no llegaba la hora. Confundida fui hasta la puerta y por la mirilla vi que era Rosalie quien esperaba pacientemente afuera. Con una enorme sonrisa, abrí la puerta y ella entró. Me sorprendió con un abrazo. Y yo le devolví el gesto. Simplemente era una maravillosa amiga. Cuando le conté lo que estaba haciendo y que estaba esperando a Alice. Ella me dijo que iría con nosotras. Y Emmett también, pero lo haría más tarde. Me encantó la idea. Esta noche iba a disfrutar.

Me dirigí de vuelta a mi habitación y ella siguió mis pasos. Terminé de acomodar un poco el desastre que tenía en la habitación, mientras Rose y yo hablábamos de cosas banales. Salté al sentir el timbre de vuelta. Me levanté, debido a que estaba recogiendo una prenda debajo de la cama.

-Deja, yo voy. No te preocupes- me dijo Rose sonriéndome- Ya vengo- Al decir esto, desapareció de la habitación. Le di las gracias internamente.

Sentí unos murmullos y risas bastante poco disimuladas acercándose a mi habitación. Sonreí. Las amaba.

Al fin entraron, y Alice, literalmente, corrió y me dio un abrazo bastante cargado de emoción. Rose miraba desde atrás la escena mientras sonreía. Me despegué un poco de Alice y la sentí reírse levemente.

-Bella, luces hermosa. No ¿qué estoy diciendo? Muchísimo más que hermosa. Veo que has seguido mi consejo- decía mientras me rodeaba y acomodaba unos cuantos detalles de mis accesorios. Sí, realmente me veía linda, estaba vestida con un top negro en corte V. La punta llegaba hasta la mitad de mi vientre y dejaba ver piel de los costados y al frente, en conjunto con unos pantalones ajustados de color negro tiro bajo, acompañado con un cinturón con tachas en plateado y por último, los asesinos tacos oscuros que por la mano de algún Dios, me decidí usar. Mi peinado era sencillo, mi pelo suelto dejando ver mis suaves ondas castañas.

-Gracias –me sonrojé levemente- Espero que esta noche todo salga bien. Necesito seriamente despejarme. Estoy cansada de tener pesadillas – Vi cómo me miraban mientras asentían. Ellas habían sido un gran apoyo- Ya podemos partir- dije segura.

Juntas, nos subimos a un taxi, supuse que Alice, más tarde, preferiría no manejar cuando había tomado alcohol. Era razonable y muy responsable de su parte. El taxista era un hombre mayor pero con un aspecto muy amable. Alice le dio la dirección del bar. Luego de un viaje bastante corto y ameno en el que Alice hablaba, hablaba, y hablaba mientras Rosalie y yo asentíamos con una sonrisa en nuestros labios; llegamos a un bar que estaba rodeado de poca gente por el momento, pero supuse que llegaría a ser famoso con el tiempo. Gracias a eso, pudimos entrar pero estaba equivocada, afuera había poca gente porque adentro ya había la suficiente como para sentirse en un "bar". Entramos las 3 y en ese momento sonaba Just Dance de Lady Gaga. Por algún motivo, sabía que esa iba ser mi noche. Alice nos llamó y Rosalie y yo nos dirigimos hacia la derecha del lugar, y llegamos casi hasta el fondo donde había una mesa pegada contra la pared. Tenía que admitir que la decoración se veía muy bien.

De repente Alice miró hacia abajo y empezó a buscar desesperadamente algo, cuando lo sacó me di cuenta que se trataba de su móvil, con una señal con la mano, se levantó y se dirigió hacia un pasillo que se encontraba levemente iluminado, supuse que eran los baños. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos cuando Rose me llamó la atención con un apretón de manos. La miré sonriendo.

-Bella, vamos a buscar algún trago. Aún Emmett no llega y no pretendo aburrirme hasta ese momento- me sonrió seductoramente. Y acepté con un asentamiento.

Juntas nos levantamos, en el momento exacto que Alice volvía hacia nuestra dirección, nos miró sonriente, - Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, Leah y Edward estarán llegando en un rato más- ¿qué? Apenas conocía a una persona de los que ella había nombrado. Bueno, a Jasper sólo lo conocía por nombre. Sabía que era la pareja de Alice pero a los otros 3, para nada.

-Alice, yo no conozco a todos- dije poco convencida.

-Tranquila Bella, les caerás bien- se adelantó a contestar Rose- Ahora por favor, ¡a divertirnos! – dijo ella, con un sensual movimiento de su cuerpo.

-Bueno, espero. ¡Vamos! – Dije dirigiéndome a la barra para pedir 3 margaritas. Llegué sola a la barra, mientras las chicas se habían quedado a mitad de camino ya que según sus palabras no podían desperdiciar la canción en ese momento y sin esperar, comenzaron a bailar juntas.

Sabía que a las chicas no les importaría que pidiera su trago, por ende el barman atendió mi pedido de 3 margaritas. Era muy guapo y noté cómo me miraba. Mientras esperaba, me apoyé de espaldas a la barra para observar un poco el lugar. Rose y Alice bailaban al ritmo de I'm a slave for you de Britney Spears. Y debía admitirlo, eran muy sexys. Pegada una a la otra, movían sus cuerpos sensualmente y lo disfrutaban. Podía notarlo.

Cuando los tragos estaban listos, los tomé y me dirigí a donde las chicas seguían bailando; no sin antes sonreírle coquetamente al barman, que al parece respondía al nombre de James.

Con cuidado me puse a su lado, al instante ellas notaron mi presencia y cada una tomó su copa y bebieron de ellas. En ese momento comenzó a sonar I don't wanna be in love de Good Charlotte. Particularmente me gustaba mucho esa banda y por eso canté y bailé a más no poder esa canción. Las chicas me acompañaron, porque sabían el significado de cada una de las palabras que esa canción contenía.

Me sentía bien, sexy, hermosa. Libre era la palabra, y feliz. A más no poder. La estaba pasando de maravilla. ¿Podía haber algo mejor pasar? No lo creo.

Necesitaba ir al baño, por eso dejé a Rose y Alice bailando. Mientras me dirigía hacia allí, iba caminando a paso lento. Finalmente llegué a una puerta a la derecha casi al final del pasillo. Entré y agradecí que no hubiera muchas mujeres. Cuando salí, lavé mis manos y me arreglé un poco el cabello y decidida a disfrutar el resto de la noche volví a la pista. Cuando miré allí, mis amigas no estaban más. Con un poco de pánico, busqué con la mirada hacia la mesa donde nos habíamos sentado anteriormente y no le erré a la idea de que estarían ahí.

Noté un rostro familiar, Emmett había llegado. Y por ende a las otras 4 personas también estaban junto a él. Me acerqué cuidadosamente, para que no me vieran. Detuve un poco el paso, Emmett se encontraba justo en frente de mi dirección, sentado junto a Rose. De espaldas a nosotros estaban sentados 3 personas. Una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro, y corto. Y dos hombres. Uno de cabello negro y el otro de color bronce. Bastante arremolinado y revuelto. Por último al costado estaba Alice junto a un hombre bastante atractivo rubio. Supuse sería Jasper.

Pero Emmett arruinó mi plan. Sonrió apenas me vio, y señaló la mesa. Apuré el paso y tranquilamente me acerqué. Noté como el de cabello oscuro, tenía abrazada a la chica supuse se llamaría Leah. "Bien, son novios"- pensé- Con una sonrisa Alice se levantó un poco para llamar la atención de todos. Recién en ese momento noté la mirada que el de cabello broncíneo me daba.

-Jacob, Leah, Edward, ella es Bella- Me señaló con la mano y asentí con la cabeza- Bella, ellos son amigos de toda la vida- dijo señalando a Jacob y Leah, sonreí - y él… bueno, es mi hermano del medio- dio paso señalando a Edward. Lo miré y noté que no quitaba sus ojos de mi cuerpo.

-Un gusto conocerlos- saludé.

-El gusto es nuestro- comentó Jacob, con una voz fuerte y grave. Era sexy. Pero estaba prohibido. Sonreí.

Pasamos el tiempo hablando de cosas triviales, me enteré de que Jacob y Leah, habían comenzado a salir hacía sólo 3 meses, pero siendo sincera, parecían esa pareja que duraría para siempre. Se notaba el amor que había. También me enteré que ambos eran de la misma edad de Rose y Emmett, tenían 25. Y que eran amigos de toda la vida de la familia Cullen.

Mientras duraba la conversación, notaba cómo Edward continuaba mirándome. Ya era un poco molesto, ya que sólo habíamos cruzado pocas palabras. Pero podía decir con total seguridad, que su voz se sentía como si fuera de terciopelo. Suave, tranquila, hermosa y seductora.

Cuando me estaba permitiendo ponerme cómoda, Rose y Emmett, Jacob y Leah se levantaron con la clara intención de ponerse a bailar. En ese momento comenzaba a sonar Startruck de Katy Perry con 3OH3!. Era un tema bastante bueno como para soltarse. Pero no iba a bailar sola. Ya que Alice y Jasper se encontraban en su burbuja de amor que yo no podía darme el lujo de romper. Instintivamente miré a Edward que me comía con sus ojos. Tomé aire, no perdía nada con intentarlo. Bueno, perdía un poco la dignidad, pero eso no importaba ya. Era una nueva Bella.

-Oye, ¿quieres bailar?- le sonreí seductoramente, intentando pasarla bien. Aunque este chico me ponía los pelos de punta y no sé por qué. Sólo había hablado poco y nada.

-Claro- me sorprendí ante su respuesta, pero ya no tenía nada que temer. Se levantó, y se acercó tal cual lo haría un felino. Sonreí emocionada. Estiró su mano y yo la tomé sin temor. Iba a disfrutar.

Llegamos a la pista de baile, donde las luces iluminaban poco, pero recién en ese momento noté el color de sus ojos. Un color verde, pero no cualquier verde. Esmeralda era la palabra justa. Quedé muy prendada de la luz que irradiaban. Eran hermosos. Casi al instante me di cuenta de la canción que estaba comenzando a sonar. Me emocioné. Sabía que podía bailarla y muy bien. Toxic de la famosa Britney Spears, era una canción que me fascinaba.

Sonreí seductoramente, Edward me miraba como pasmado. Acerqué mis labios a su oído y le recomendé que disfrutara.

Comencé a moverme suavemente mientras con mis labios cantaba la canción en voz muy baja. Pasé mis manos desde sus brazos hacia su cuello, subiendo por su clavícula. Lentamente, disfrutando de su suave piel que quedaba expuesta. Él comenzó a moverse también, muy seductoramente. Sabía que le estaba gustando. En un momento me di vuelta para darle la espalda y él me tomó de la cintura. Moví mi cadera, y mi trasero pegándome más a su parte baja. Seguíamos moviéndonos lenta y sensualmente. Cuando decidí darme de vuelta, el me negó ese movimiento hundiendo su cabeza en mi cuello. Aún seguíamos en esa posición, yo tenía su pecho en mi espalda, y para decir la verdad, era una pose bastante sugerente y excitante. Me sentía muy atraída a este hombre que había aceptado compartir un baile conmigo.

La canción estaba llegando a su fin, mientras bailábamos cara a cara ahora. Me mordí el labio, esperando que Alice ni Rose me hubieran visto. No estaba segura de cómo tomaría Alice lo que había hecho con su hermano, pero supuse que no le importaría mucho.

Cuando otro tema comenzaba a sonar, entonces, tomé su mano y lo alejé un poco de la gente. El miró con una sonrisa torcida, que casi me lleva al cielo. Era increíblemente atractivo.

-Edward, necesito hacer algo primero. ¿Me prometes otro baile luego? – le pedí, no podía creer que esas palabras salían de mi boca.

-Por supuesto, Bella- Y se alejó hacia la mesa, dejándome el paso libre para ir hacia el baño.

Cuando salí del cubículo, me encontré con Alice esperando apoyada en la pared contigua a la puerta. En ese momento, todo vino a mi cabeza, y me sonrojé como un tomate. Ella pareció leer mi mente.

-Sí, Bella. He visto todo si eso es lo que te preguntas. Y no estoy molesta, ni enojada, ni nada malo. Sólo contenta -¿Qué me había perdido?-

-¿Cómo, Alice?- pregunté, sinceramente confundida.

-Nada, déjalo. Son cosas mías- Contestó con una sonrisa en su bello rostro. –Mejor vámonos, quiero seguir bailando- la seguí. Yo también tenía ansias, y más aún cuando ese maravilloso chico, me había prometido otro baile.

Llegamos a la mesa, y me senté junto a Edward, que en ese momento estaba hablando con Jasper, ya que Emmett, Rose, Leah, y Jacob seguían bailando. Alice se sentó en el regazo de su novio, y debía admitir, que se veían muy hermosos juntos. Eran el uno para el otro, y apenas lo conocía. Poco después, ellos decidieron ponerle movimiento a sus huesos y se alejaron a la pista de baile.

Edward me miró, y quería hablar con él. En serio, quería hacerlo. Pero mi mirada sólo quería ir a hacia sus labios y ojos.

-Así que dime, Bella- eso, definitivamente me sorprendió- eres de Forks, ¿verdad?-

-Exacto, me he criado toda la vida allí, pero para entrar a la universidad debía mudarme. Y sin dudarlo, dejé a mis padres en nuestra casa. Y partí a un nuevo destino –Extrañaba a mis padres, pero en Seattle comencé a vivir una vida nueva. Él sonrió torcidamente.

-Entiendo, y bueno…- dudaba un poco de lo que estuviera a punto de decir- ¿tienes novio?- Dolió.

- Bueno para serte sincera, mi novio me engañó hace 3 semanas, pero no tiene importancia ya. Sólo quiero saber una cosa, ¿tú crees que si tuviera novio… -dudé, y lo largué- hubiera bailado así, contigo? - Abrió los ojos como comprendiendo lo que decía, era la verdad. Después de todo, si estuviera atada a alguien, no lo habría hecho ni siquiera en mi mayor borrachera.

Al terminar de decir eso, Edward se acercó a mí como un tigre. Y habló muy cerca de mi oído.

-¿Qué dices, si lo hacemos de vuelta? – preguntó con su aterciopelada voz. ¡Mierda! Se sentía maravillosamente bien. Asentí sonriente.

Nos levantamos y él inmediatamente, tomó mi mano y una corriente eléctrica me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Llegamos a la pista, y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de Beautiful Dangerous de Fergie. Era una canción bastante buena. Yo comencé a disfrutar de la cercanía de su cuerpo junto al mío. Quería descubrirlo, quería sentirlo más allá que el roce de su ropa con mi cuerpo. Deseaba saltar y saborear sus labios. La canción describía casi a la perfección el momento que estaba ocurriendo. Deseaba todo lo que él podía darme .Ahora no me importaba lo que su familia pensara de mí. Este hombre sabía cómo excitarme y dejarme calada hasta lo más ía que hacer algo.

Cuando el tema terminó, comenzó a sonar una de mis canciones favoritas, Into the night, de Chad Kroeger junto a uno de los mejores guitarristas de todos los tiempos, Carlos Santana.

Edward me miró directamente a los ojos, como queriendo leerme. Yo sólo lo miraba dudosa. ¿Qué tenía que me hacía temblar?

_Like a gift from the heavens  
>It was easy to tell<br>It was love from above  
>That could save me from hell<br>She had fire in her soul  
>It was easy to see<br>How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
>There were drums in the air<br>As she started to dance  
>Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands.<em>

Comencé a mover mis manos en el aire, disfrutando de los acordes de Santana y de la sexy voz de Chad, pero sin olvidarme que este hermoso hombre que tenía en frente. Ambos nos mirábamos devorándonos. Contoneé lentamente mi cuerpo con mis manos, sintiendo la música llenar mis oídos. Me sentía tan bien, que dejé todas mis dudas atrás. Continué sintiendo su mirada en mi cuerpo.

_And we sang a, away, away, away.  
><em>_And the voices rang like the angels sing  
>And singing a, away, away, away<br>And we danced on into the night  
>And we danced on into the night<em>

Lo miré expectante de lo que la noche podía llegar a regalarnos. Creo que ambos, ganaríamos. Me aseguraría que así fuera. Él seguía moviéndose, cuando agarró mi cintura con sus fuertes manos y me acercó a él, sentí su erección frotarse levemente cerca de mi cadera. Era endemoniadamente excitante. Sabía que podíamos calmar nuestras ansias de una manera u otra.

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place  
>You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces<br>We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes  
>No room left to move in-between you and I<br>And we forgot where we were  
>And we lost track of time<br>And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night_

Me dio vuelta, quedando mi espalda pegada a su pecho, otra vez. Sentía que él estaba disfrutando bailar conmigo. Y eso me hizo sentir malditamente genial. Volvió a presionar su erección en mi trasero. Y yo solté un gemido ahogado. Cerré los ojos para recordar esa sensación cuando sus labios rozaron mi oído, otro gemido de placer salió de mí ser.

_And we sang a, away, away, away  
>And the voices rang like the angels sing<br>And singing a, away, away, away  
>And we danced on into the night<br>And we danced on into the night  
>And we danced on into the night<em>

Su aroma me hizo sentir en las nubes. Si así era normalmente, no quería pensar cuando estaba en la cama. O, bueno. Sí quería pensarlo. O mejor, descubrirlo. Sentí que volvió a posar sus labios en mi oído y cómo suspiró en él ¡Dios! Este hombre quería matarme.

_Like a gift from the heavens  
>It was easy to tell<br>It was love from above  
>That could save me from hell<br>She had fire in her soul  
>It was easy to see<br>How the devil himself could be pulled out of me  
>There were drums in the air as she started to dance<br>Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands_

Me pegué mucho más a su cuerpo, y me sorprendí cuando mordió un poco él lóbulo de mi oreja y mi ser explotó en llamas. Rápidamente me di vuelta y nuestros rostros quedaron muy cercanos. Su aliento me llegó de cerca, y mi ser se llenó de él. Quería sentirlo, realmente.

_And we sang a, away, away, away  
>And the voices rang like the angels sing<br>And singing a, away, away, away  
>And we danced on into the night<br>A, away, away, away  
>And the voices rang like the angels sing<br>And singing a, away, away, away  
>And we danced on into the night<br>A, away, away, away  
>A, away, away, away<br>Singing a, away, away, away  
>And we danced on into the night<em>

Miré hacia un costado y todas las parejas estaban bailando ahora. Agradecí internamente por eso, y arriesgué toda mi cordura al acortar esa maldita distancia que nos separaba. Mis labios casi hacen una fiesta al sentir los suyos. Eran exquisitamente suaves y sedosos. Comencé a mover mis labios suavemente esperando que él sólo me correspondiera, y no pude decir mucho, porque casi al instante él lo hizo. Nuestros labios se movían incesantes, yo sólo había olvidado cómo usar mis sentidos, pero sólo esto necesitaba para saber que Edward se sentía tan o más excitado que yo.

Cuando necesitamos el aire para seguir viviendo, nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos. Ambos agitados por la apasionada danza que nuestros labios habían disfrutado. Sonreí, gracias a Dios, había aceptado venir hoy.

El me miró, también sonriente y decidí que debíamos salir de ahí. Tomé de su mano y él sin decir nada, me siguió. Cuando llegamos a la mesa, sólo Emmett y Jacob, estaban allí. Supuse Rose y Leah estaban en el baño y Alice y Jasper seguían bailando.

Ambos nos miraron, y luego bajaron su vista a nuestras manos juntas. Al instante nos separamos, pero qué más daba. Eso era _nada_ comparando que casi nos dejábamos llevar por nuestros instintos más primitivos en medio de la pista.

Me acerqué a Emmett y en su oído susurré.

-¿Te molestaría no molestarme esta noche, amigo? – me reí ante mi torpeza al decirlo, pero había quedado gracioso. Emmett se dio cuenta al instante, y me dio un poco de vergüenza el hecho de que Edward fuera su hermano, pero con el paso del tiempo, el grandulón me había demostrado que era lo bastante liberal como para venir a juzgarme ahora.

-Claro que no, mi querida amiga- lo dijo tan lentamente que me causó gracia. Me enderecé y saludé a Jacob con un asentimiento. Antes de dirigirnos a la puerta, me acerqué de nuevo a Emmett.

-Y por favor, encárgate de que el recado llegue a los oídos de Alice y Rose también- dije sonriendo, sabía que mis amigas pedirían detalles y yo aún no sabía muy bien cómo terminaría la noche. Emmett sonrió y asintió. Había entendido.-

Tomé nuevamente la mano de Edward y vi cómo saludó rápidamente a su hermano y a su amigo. Así, salimos a la oscura pero estrellada noche que nos esperaba en las afueras del bar. Tomé aire fresco y miré a Edward. Me miraba expectante, y yo también lo estaba, para ser sincera.

Nos acercamos mutuamente, y dejamos a nuestros cuerpos actuar solos. Sabíamos que lo disfrutaríamos. Nos separamos a tomar aire. Y estiré mi brazo para parar un taxi, pero Edward detuvo mi brazo a mitad de camino y lo bajó hasta el costado de mi cuerpo. Entonces, sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo e hizo sonar la alarma de un volvo plateado que no estaba muy lejos de nosotros. Me llevó hacia allí, y como todo un caballero me abrió la puerta y encantada acepté a entrar en la comodidad de su auto. Él subió al asiento del conductor y me sonrió. Tomó mi mano y la besó. Sentí escalofríos recorrer mi cuerpo. Bajó mi mano hasta la palanca de cambios y la mantuvo ahí, con una mirada llena de lujuria puso en marcha el auto, y recorrimos las eternas calles de Seattle. Y juntos así, nos introducimos en la noche.

Fin.


End file.
